


POTERI MAGICI

by kate_kate



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt: Poteri magiciGiorno 23 dicembre





	POTERI MAGICI

 

La battaglia infuriava. Sembrava che nuovi demoni spuntassero dal nulla continuamente, mentre le forze degli Shadowhunter scemavano, e nuovi corpi sul terreno continuavano ad aggiungersi a quelli che già avevano rinunciato alla lotta. I Nephilim avevano sperimentato nuovi poteri, nel momento in cui la Runa dell’Alleanza disegnata da Clary aveva permesso a ciascuno di loro di scambiare i rispettivi poteri con i Nascosti loro compagni: avevano acquisito la velocità dei Vampiri, la forza distruttiva dei Licantropi, la magia degli Stregoni, e avevano dato loro in cambio la possibilità di evocare armi angeliche e di usarle. Tuttavia, sembrava che le forze del male, inesauribili, dovessero inevitabilmente avere la meglio. Ma da dove continuavano ad arrivare i demoni? Doveva esserci – ma dove? - un buco infernale da cui venivano vomitati senza sosta. Era necessario trovarlo, altrimenti non avrebbero avuto scampo.

 

Alec e Magnus combattevano fianco a fianco. Non c’era stato bisogno di parole fra di loro, la scelta era stata ovvia, benché la loro relazione fosse stata appena dichiarata al mondo. Si amavano, avrebbero lottato assieme. Il momento in cui si erano disegnati la runa l’un l’altro era stato carico di emozione: era un simbolo di guerra, certo, e non di amore, ma condividere qualcosa di simile, e pubblicamente, li aveva fatti sentire più vicini che mai, un semplice prodromo a quella che avrebbe potuto essere, in un futuro, una runa matrimoniale. Magnus, con suo grande stupore, aveva evocato l’arco di Alec e si era scoperto abile nel mirare e centrare il bersaglio, Alec aveva sentito una traccia della potente magia di Magnus vibrare nelle dita, guardando attonito le piccole fiamme di luce blu scaturire dalle sue mani.

In quel momento però, l’urgenza era scoprire e chiudere la voragine da cui i demoni arrivavano in continuazione per massacrare i Nephilim. Alec stava urlando nell’orecchio di Magnus. “Concentrati, ti copro io! Riesci a capire dov’è?” “Credo…credo di sì, laggiù, dietro a quello spuntone di roccia”. Corsero al luogo indicato, facendosi strada a fatica nel marasma della battaglia, e trasalirono al vedere l’orrenda voragine da cui spuntavano fiamme purpuree e demoni di tutte le fogge. Ma fu un attimo. Magnus raccolse le forze ed evocò la magia dal suo sé più profondo, generando una massa luminosa che lanciò contro la fossa. Ne provenne un urlo disumano mentre i demoni in superficie si polverizzavano, e pian piano la terra cominciò a chiudersi attorno al buco. Magnus fece uno sforzo immane per mantenere la concentrazione, mentre alle sue spalle Alec lottava disperatamente per proteggerlo, con la spada, con l’arco, con i pugnali, senza neppure un momento per ridisegnare le rune che gli permettessero di conservare la capacità di combattere fino a quando necessario. L’accesso infernale era quasi chiuso, i demoni rallentavano, e Magnus spremette le ultime forze per terminare il suo compito. Ma anche Alec era allo stremo. E non si accorse di un demone superstite che si lanciò contro Magnus trafiggendolo.

 

\--

 

Non era possibile.

No, non era possibile che il suo uomo fosse lì, disteso a terra, dissanguandosi. Inginocchiandosi, si tolse la giacca di cuoio e con la maglietta di cotone che indossava sotto fece un tampone, premendolo con tutte le sue forze sulla ferita di Magnus. Quello squarcio sul fianco da cui fuggiva rapidamente la vita dell’uomo che amava. “No, no, ti prego, stai con me, svegliati…adesso chiamo aiuto, andrà tutto bene..”. Magnus si riscosse con un brivido e aprì faticosamente gli occhi, gemendo per il dolore. “Alexander… è…tutto finito?” “Sì, sì, ce l’hai fatta, ma ti prego, trova ancora un po’ di magia per guarirti..” “Non…non ne ho più – ansimava – l’ho…usata tutta per…”. Gli mancarono le forze. Come spiegare che la sua magia non era inesauribile, che l’inferno lo aveva prosciugato e che ora non gli restava che morire come uno qualunque di loro…come un mondano. “Non..importa, Alexander….sono felice di essere…servito a qualcosa…a salvarti..amore mio”. Alec cominciò a piangere. Con una mano continuava a premere sulla ferita con tutte le sue forze, cercando inutilmente di arrestare quel flusso disperato – ma quanto sangue c’era in un corpo? Lui era avvezzo alle ferite, avrebbe dovuto saperlo – mentre l’altra mano salì ad accarezzare il viso e i capelli di Magnus, il cui respiro stava diventando erratico. In un silenzio irreale, come se l’universo si fosse fermato di girare, come un fulmine tacito in cielo, quel respiro si interruppe. Alec aprì la bocca cercando di inalare aria. Prese la testa di Magnus e se la mise in grembo. Posò a terra la maglietta insanguinata e prese la sua mano. Poi gettò il capo all’indietro in un urlo silenzioso – come si faceva a respirare? Non se lo ricordava – gli occhi serrati, pregando che il suolo lo inghiottisse.

 

Una luce blu.

 

Dalle loro mani unite scaturì improvvisamente una luce blu, che fece risplendere le rune dell’alleanza disegnate sul dorso, e Alec sentì una scossa profonda, un terremoto che sembrava provenire dalla sua anima, mentre qualcosa si risvegliava dentro di lui, un fuoco immane che voleva riversarsi all’esterno, esplodere, far collassare le stelle e i pianeti. Aprì gli occhi e vide la luce avvolgere Magnus steso a terra, con tanta forza da sollevarlo. Con immane stupore vide la ferita chiudersi velocemente, lasciando una sottile cicatrice, e improvvisamente, con un sussulto, il petto di Magnus muoversi, mentre inspirava bruscamente. Il corpo ricadde a terra. Alec non riusciva ad emettere suono, mentre il fuoco che lo aveva animato svaniva lentamente, e in una parte recondita della sua mente capì di aver evocato, attraverso il loro legame, la magia guaritrice del suo compagno.

 

In quel momento, Magnus aprì gli occhi. Quei suoi meravigliosi occhi di gatto.

 


End file.
